


Brief Encounter

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Drusilla meets Spike again, after he's got his soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielleabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/gifts).



"Come with me, Spike. Let's rejoin the dance together, like we used to be. Side by side in the night."

"I can't, pet. I'm sorry."

Drusilla whined unhappily. "Sorry, sorry, always sorry. It's that soul, a black weight around your heart. Always dragging you down, dragging you away from me. Alone. Always alone."

"I know. I'm sorry."

*Whap!* Her hand slashed across his cheek, nails drawing thin lines of blood over the pale flesh.

"Naughty! Mustn't say that word. You'll leave me, like Daddy left, and Grandmother left. Everybody leaves." But then her mood shifted, quicksilver fast, and she purred and rubbed her body against Spike's. He stirred, responding to her touch despite himself. "Don't leave me, Spike. We can be together again. Together forever."

"Forever?" He said the word hoarsely, then plunged his fingers into Dru's hair, pulled her face against his own, their lips mashing together in a hungry, desperate kiss. When they pulled away Drusilla laughed with glee.

"That's my Spike! My darling William, I'll show you such dark wonders."

He smiled at her, tilting his head inquisitively. She crooned, sliding her fingers along his cheek then licking the trace of blood that still clung to them.

"We'll turn the darkness red, we will! We'll wreak such glorious slaughter!"

He still smiled, but now there was a wistful air to it. He spoke then, more to himself than to her. "My dark goddess."

"My bloody-handed killer."

"Right. You made me into that, didn't you? You created me, more than my own real mother ever did. At least - that's how I used to see it."

"Spike, you--"

He held his left hand up to silence her. Blue eyes met and held hers, shining softly with regret.

"I'm sorry, Dru."

There was a brief flurry of motion, then stillness. Spike stood there, a long, endless moment, staring blankly into empty space. Then he turned and walked away. He didn't look back.

The stake dropped from his hand and clattered onto the cold ground behind him.


End file.
